All the Things You Are
by CeliaEquus
Summary: The one-shot sequel to "Fly Me to the Moon", and another song fic, at that! Sarah is contemplating a possible future in the Underground, and the Goblin King hopes that she'll stay this time.


"All The Things You Are"

Sarah emerged from Sir D's house the next morning, after having checked on Belle and her puppies. Ambrosias was sleeping as though _he_ was the one who had been in labour the previous night, which made the mortal giggle quietly.

Now, however, she was stretching her arms as she greeted the sun. A quick glance to the large tree beside the house showed that the owl was no longer there, and she felt slightly let down.

"Hello, Sarah."

She gasped as she turned, and saw the Goblin King leaning against the house behind her, having appeared out of nowhere.

Bloody magic.

"Your highness," she said, curtsying once she had got over her shock. He chuckled.

"No need for formalities, Sarah. Just call me 'Jareth'. If Hogbrain has the temerity to call me by my name behind my back, you may certainly use it to my face."

"I… thank you, sir. I mean, Jareth."

"I've brought you an invitation," he said, producing a crystal. He threw it to her, and she caught it. Immediately, it turned into a gilt-edged invitation which glittered in the sunlight. "For all of you. I hope you will be staying long enough to accept."

"Well, I don't know," she said, staring down at the piece of card. "I don't want to intrude for too long, and I really didn't mean to stay the night."

"If you hadn't mean to stay the night, you wouldn't have stayed," he said. She blushed, and looked at her feet. When she looked up again, however, the wall was empty. And no matter which way she turned, nor in which direction she looked, the king of the goblins was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

The invitation was for a ball, in honour of the new pups, and of Sarah's unexpected return to the goblin kingdom. They had one week's preparation, and for Sarah to see if she was available to attend. Of course, she was very eager to celebrate with her friends, and checked when she got home. Sure enough, she was available that evening. In all honesty, she had only checked to give the impression that she had some sort of social life outside of her Underground friends. Whereas in reality, it was quite the opposite.

Her return to the Aboveground, however, gave her pause. She really did feel more at home in the Underground. Not as at home as she'd like to be, but she felt as though she belonged there more than she did in the mortal realm.

"Hoggle," she said casually while he was helping her choose an outfit for the ball. "If I left here, to live in the Underground…"

"Sarah! Surely…"

"Please, hear me out. If I went to live in the Underground—in the goblin kingdom—what would happen? You know, up here? Would my family forget me, or think that I was gone, or dead? Or would I be able to visit them, and pretend that I had just moved elsewhere?"

"S-sarah… well, you could do any of those things," Hoggle said, scratching his head, awestruck. "Why? Do… do yer want to live with us?"

"I don't belong here," she whispered, looking around her room. "This room, and the park, are the closest I feel to the life I feel I should be living. Does that make any sense?"

"Not to me," he said, shaking his head. "But s'long as you understand it, that's all right, ain't it?"

"Yeah," Sarah said, now grinning. "I fought too hard for Toby just to disappear from their lives forever. D'you think I could ask Jareth about it?"

"I'd be careful if I were you, Sarah. But there's no harm in asking, I s'pose. Just remember that he's a rat."

* * *

The night of the ball was clear, stars shining down on the castle beyond the goblin city. The tall windows and secluded balconies were the only places the people in the ballroom could witness the stars, a room which resembled the one from Sarah's dream a bit too much for comfort. But with all the fun she was having, she forget her discomfort. Eventually, the dancing got too much for the mortal, with the intensity of the Fae song, and the swirling of the brightly-coloured costumes. The puppies had been made a fuss of, and then taken back home. However, there was still Sarah's return to celebrate…

And she hoped that, by the end of the night, she would have made a decision about her future, and be able to announce that she was staying for good.

That, in itself, told her enough.

She desperately wanted to stay.

Out on the balcony, she looked out at the night sky, remembering the night Jareth had sung about how he'd place their love between the stars. Did he really want their feelings to be that out of reach? Oh, why did he confuse her so much back then? Why did he still confuse her now?

She began to sing to herself, just as she had a week ago.

"_Time and again I've longer for adventure,_

_Something to make my heart beat the faster._

_What did I long for? I never really knew_."

* * *

Jareth had followed her out onto the balcony, still trying to muster enough courage to ask her to dance. Why he was having so much trouble was beyond him. But he heard her singing again, and listened.

"_Finding your love I've found my adventure,_

_Touching your hand my heart beats the faster._

_All that I want in all of this world is you_…

"Jareth," she added with a sigh. She was about to resume singing, when she heard someone else continue.

"_You are the promised kiss of springtime_

_That makes the lonely winter seem long._

_You are the breathless hush of evening_

_That trembles on the brink of a lovely song_."

* * *

She was trembling now, as the king placed his hands on her shoulders. She continued for him as he softly kissed her right ear.

"_You are the angel glow that lights a star._

_The dearest things I know are what you are_."

They joined together for the rest of the song, harmonising perfectly.

"_Someday my happy arms will hold you,_

_And someday I'll know that moment divine_

_When all the things you are, are mine_."

"So," he murmured, "will you be mine, my precious Sarah?"

"Would… would I be able to see my family?" she asked, and she swallowed as she awaited his reply.

"But of course, my dear. Do you still believe me so cruel?" Everything about him—his tone of voice, his posture, his expression—reeked of arrogance; but his eyes, ah, his eyes; they held more vulnerability than Sarah had ever seen in anyone.

"No," she whispered back. "But… may I have time to think? About this, I mean?"

"Yes, of course," he said, stepping back guiltily. "I'm sorry…"

"No, about your… proposal. I would like to live… I would _love_ to live here, in the Underground." His eyes lit up, and a smile spread across his face. "In fact, nothing would make me happier."

"Good," he said, and he stepped forward to kiss her hand. "Then how about making that announcement?"

"I… uh, yes," she replied. Had he been reading her thoughts before?

"Darling," he drawled, and she looked at him as she took his arm, "I'm Fae." With that ambiguous reply, he led her into the ballroom.

**

* * *

**

Ta-da! Now, I don't hold with all this 'explaining what happened to them forever after' nonsense, when it really can be quite unnecessary. After all, they left us hanging at the end of the movie, didn't they? When you think about it, I mean.

**I hope this was a sequel-enough story for all of you. I hope you don't think my tone to be… abrupt, to put it politely. The tone of this author note, I mean. It's just late at night—11:07—and people have been requesting a sequel, so I felt it my duty to finish it off.**

**Please review! Oh, I own neither the movie, nor the song, which is "All the Things You Are", by Kern and Hammerstein. Wikipedia's got this very involved article on it, if anyone's interested in reading it. First hit on Google.**


End file.
